rub a dub fun in the tub
by bloody attraction
Summary: the name says it all, just a little story i wrote when i was bored.


Hi everybody I'm back. I'm so happy with all the reviews that I got thank you so much. And if neko setra is reading this all I have to say is don't be so stingy with your sasori doll, me likey sasori. Also thanks for letting me borrow your naruto game, see you in school. I hope you all enjoy my new story.

"Daisuke!!" Satoshi called from down the street. "Daisuke come here I wanna talk to you for a little bit."

"Okay", called Daisuke in a sweet tone. "What did you wanna talk to me about Satoshi?"

"Well I wanted to know if you would like to spend the night at my place."

"I'd love to Satoshi."

"Good", said Satoshi as he tilted Daisuke's face up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Sa-Satoshi we-were in p-public, what if someone were to see us?"

"So? Were going out it shouldn't matter what other people think of us."

"B-but it's embarrassing Satoshi."

"Hmph, your reactions are just so cute Daisuke."

"C-cute?"

"Yes Daisuke cute", replied Satoshi as he took Daisuke's hand in his own and started to lead him towards his place.

"O-ok", said Daisuke blushing.

Twenty minutes later at Satoshi's

"Come on in Daisuke", Satoshi said as he unlocked the door to his place to let Daisuke in.

"T-thanks Satoshi."

"Daisuke you can sit on the couch while I go in the kitchen and make us something to eat."

"Sure Satoshi", Daisuke said as he turned on the TV and sat down on the couch. Half an hour later Satoshi returned from the kitchen carrying two bowls of white rice and a big bowl of soup. "Come on Daisuke let's eat", called Satoshi. "Ok", said Daisuke blushing as he heard his stomach growling. Ten minutes later the food was gone and Daisuke was happily full. Suddenly Satoshi leaned over and licked at the corner of Daisuke's mouth. "Sa-Satoshi w-what are you doing."

"You had some rice on your mouth."

"O-oh."

"Let's see it's about ten o' clock so we should probably get ready to go to bed. Follow me Daisuke were going to get a bath before we go to sleep."

"Y-you mean to-together in the same bathtub?"

"It's fine Daisuke, besides haven't we already done something much more embarrassing already?"

Daisuke blushed remembering what they had done in the nurse's office. Before he knew it he was already in Satoshi's bathroom.

"Get undressed Daisuke", Satoshi said as he turned on the water in the tub and got undressed. Daisuke got undressed leaving on only his underwear. "Come on Daisuke it's just us here you don't have to be so nervous."

"But it-it's still embarrassing", whimpered Daisuke.

"Daisuke I've already seen everything down there and there's nothing for you to worry about", Satoshi said as he walked over to Daisuke and slowly pulled down Daisuke's underwear, exposing his smooth cock. Daisuke blushed looking away as Satoshi did this. "Ah", gasped Daisuke turned his face to see that Satoshi had started to grind their hardening cocks together. "A-ah, Sa-Satoshi what about the b-bath." Instead of giving a reply he started to grind harder and then suddenly stopped. "H-huh?" Daisuke said as Satoshi stopped and watched him get into the bath with his erection sticking out of the water with a drop of precum on the tip. Get in Daisuke, Satoshi said in a seductive tone that Daisuke couldn't resist. Daisuke walked and slowly slid into the tub, it was a small tub so Daisuke had to lay against Satoshi's chest with his shaft rubbing against Daisuke's firm ass. "I'll wash you Daisuke," Satoshi said as he put some soap in his hand and began to soap up Daisuke's body.

**Now for the fun part!!!**

Daisuke moaned as he felt one of Satoshi's hands rubbing his nipples. Satoshi's hand went lower until he gripped Daisuke's straining cock, and began to slowly stroke his shaft. "A-ah S-Satoshi", Daisuke moaned as Satoshi continued to stroke him at an agonizingly slow pace. "Sa-Satoshi please f-faster", Daisuke said as he bucked his hips trying to get him to go faster. Satoshi grinned as he sped up the stroking, smearing Daisuke's precum with his thumb making the strokes faster. "A-ah Satoshi i-i'm going to-", right as he was about to come Satoshi clamped his hand around the base of Daisuke's cock stopping him from cumming. "A-ah, w-what", Daisuke gasped as he felt Satoshi's left hand stop him from cuming while his right continued to stroke Daisuke's pulsing cock. "Sa-Satoshi w-what are you doing", Daisuke said as he tried to get Satoshi to move his hand, but failed. "What do you want me to do Daisuke", Satoshi said as he kissed Daisuke's neck leaving a very noticeable hickey. "Pl-please Satoshi". "Please what Daisuke"? "Pl- please let me c-cum". Satoshi grinned as he let go of the base and began to stroke Daisuke's shaft like there was no tomorrow. "Aaaaahhhhh, S-Satoshi", Daisuke moaned as he came all over his chest and face. "Now Daisuke it's my turn", Satoshi said as he leaned over and licked some of the cum off of Daisuke's face. "Ah Satoshi"! Satoshi had started to grind his aching cock against Daisuke's firm ass. "Urgh, Daisuke I love you so much", Satoshi said as he started to grind faster, and then came all over Daisuke's back. "Sa-Satoshi now we have to get another bath", Daisuke said as his face turned the same color as his hair. "Don't worry I'll help you".

I hope u liked my new story, please leave a review.


End file.
